


Young And Beautiful

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 12:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·真人无关，上升头秃·疑似跑题·如果我年华已逝，你仍会爱我如初吗？如果我只剩受伤的灵魂，你仍会爱我如初吗？·BGM：Lana Del Rey - 《Young And Beautiful》





	Young And Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danna_LSY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danna_LSY/gifts).

羽生结弦坐在玻璃落地窗前，望着小花园里那一副复古的秋千发呆。

黄色的噗桑依然咧着嘴，静静地趴在他身前的玻璃圆桌上，尽职尽责地充当着纸巾盒与伙伴的角色。  
他身后的柜子里摆满了奖牌与奖杯，还有与各位选手的合影。  
是从什么时候开始，自己已经变得这么怀旧了呢？羽生结弦想。  
退役之后的他选择定居仙台，偶尔会去加拿大与已经分别许久的教练见一面，一边听他说关于自己新弟子的事情，一边感慨当年是如何意气风发。  
他也会去参加冰演，只是伴随年龄增长，羽生结弦的身体状况已经不允许他再在冰场上恣意妄为，慢慢地，他出现在公众面前的次数也越来越少，偶尔还会有人提起这位当年雄霸一方神一般的人物，赞不绝口，也慨叹时光易逝。  
羽生结弦一张张看过柜子里的照片，最后停在了放在柜子底层的一张被剪去了一部分的照片，右下角用黑色签字笔标着年份  
原来……已经十年了。  
照片上穿着橙色羽绒服、戴着印了“Japan”字样的围巾的自己，对着镜头比出了蜘蛛侠的手势，笑得十分开心。  
那是那一张在网络上广为流传的照片的第一视角，羽生结弦把那张照片拿了出来，指腹沿着照片被剪去部分留下的轮廓反复摩挲。  
那张照片上，曾经还有另一个人的存在。  
那个曾经满满占据了他的心的人，如今也已经离开了。  
“博洋……天天……”  
羽生结弦低低地自言自语。

那是一场跨越了十六年、逼真到无法再逼真的舞台剧。  
序幕的主角，是十七岁的羽生结弦，和十四岁的金博洋。  
那个曾经矮了他一头的小小少年，和他一起合影的时候，似乎快要靠在他的肩膀上。  
两年后，他成为奥运冠军，加冕世界冠军，拿下大奖赛总决赛冠军，达成那一年的大满贯，次年，他带着世界最高难度的跳跃，在大众的目光中，升入成年组，闯入二十岁的羽生结弦的视线。  
那一年的长野，他打破三项世界纪录，金博洋就站在亚军的领奖台上，仰望着自己，戴着奖牌拿着鲜花，蹲在挡板的角落里看着自己，虽然连合影的时间都挤没了，可他还是在笑。  
年轻气盛的羽生结弦在看到那双眼睛的时候，彻底沦陷。  
又一年，羽生结弦因脚伤无缘世界冠军，仅夺亚军。  
一向对自己要求严格甚至严苛的羽生结弦心情是十分不晴朗的，就连站在领奖台上时露出的也是强颜欢笑的表情。  
但是原本应该先和冠军拥抱的季军金博洋却无视了冠军领奖台上的费尔南德兹，迈着小碎步往他的方向奔过去。  
羽生结弦满眼都是那个少年明亮的笑容，心头的阴霾顿时一扫而散。  
又一年过去了，羽生结弦终于再次加冕世界冠军。19岁的金博洋表现优异，蝉联世锦赛季军。  
冬奥会前的大奖赛，他们都因为伤病而缺席，带着全日本甚至全世界期待的羽生结弦王者归来，剑指平昌。  
奥运前的四大洲锦标赛，金博洋双clean的节目让他终于摘得一枚A级赛的金牌。  
羽生结弦或多或少地知道一些关于中国队的事情，短道速滑被判犯规，双人滑组合憾负德国老牌组合摘银，金博洋与铜牌失之交臂，在这之前，他曾说过，中国男子单人滑冬奥会的第一块奖牌，将由他来获得，羽生结弦也相信他有那个实力。  
但是因为背后有各种无法上台面的因素，金博洋只拿了第四名，所有人都心知肚明，背后的原因是什么。  
羽生结弦作为奥运连霸选手，站在世界的巅峰，俯瞰众生的存在，当然最清楚自己身边的选手有多少实力，但是他看着金博洋靠在他的教练肩上哭红了眼，却什么都不能做，他的心被那双曾经深深吸引了他的眼睛紧紧地揪了起来。  
羽生结弦总是带着大众看得见的满身伤痕，创下一个又一个奇迹，但金博洋并没有，他永远不把真相说给大众，不明所以的人只会一味地指责他不上心，如今又被夺走了应得的荣誉，还不知道他会受多少委屈。  
真的太让人心疼了。  
羽生结弦从每一次奔向自己的金博洋的眼神当中读出来，他应该很喜欢自己，而赛后的采访，他也说，从小的时候，就非常喜欢自己了。  
但那样的喜欢或许只是对偶像的喜欢而已。  
羽生结弦也很喜欢金博洋，只是他的喜欢掺了不一样的色彩。  
他觉得这是上天赐予他的良机，于是，在闭幕式结束后，他把金博洋叫了出来，在因为自己别扭的告白而变得越发尴尬的气氛里，羽生结弦终于将自己深藏已久的念头付诸行动。  
而金博洋没有任何拒绝的意思，只是垂下了眼睛。  
这让羽生结弦确信了金博洋对于自己的确也是那种喜欢。  
然后，这场剧目拉开了新的一幕。  
  
他们都明白自己的身份不可能让全世界都认同他们的关系，尤其是在金博洋的国家。  
于是，他们自那之后一直保持着不为人知的秘密情人的关系，小心翼翼得仿佛在演一场谍战剧，一个不小心，就可能粉身碎骨。  
直到金博洋在祖国拿下冬奥会冠军之前，很少有人知道他们的关系，就连羽生结弦的表演滑是献给金博洋的，都没有人看出来。  
羽生结弦再三考虑之后，认为金博洋当前的地位，已经没有人会对他有太大异议之后，退役之后，便准备对外公开自己已有恋人但保密姓名，防止再冒出来什么不靠谱的花边新闻让金博洋心生误会。  
然而就在那个节骨眼上，羽生结弦被拍到带着金博洋出现在日本一家知名珠宝店里，似乎正是在挑选戒指。  
各家媒体为了抢占头条而开始大肆报道，短时间之内便引起了轩然大波，各种不堪入眼的标题和胡编乱造的腌臜文字充斥了大众的眼球。某些一向对羽生结弦或金博洋不怀好意的人物便“尽职尽责”地履行了键盘侠应有的义务，但大部分的言论都倒向羽生结弦，认为金博洋是那个横刀夺爱的第三者，至于对象是谁，他们根本一点都不在乎，他们更愿意相信，是金博洋对羽生结弦纠缠不休。  
虽然早就想到会有这一天的到来，但舆论的攻击力远远超乎了他们的想象，尤其，是在某一个众所周知对金博洋并不友好的国家。讽刺的是，正是他最爱的祖国。  
金博洋说过，每次参加国际大赛时，在上场前，他都要听一首歌。那首歌的名字，叫做《我爱你，中国》。  
现在连他的祖国都不愿意为他阻挡来自世界的风暴，只有身为当事人的羽生结弦义无反顾地站了出来。他记得自己对金博洋许下的诺言，不会让他受到任何伤害。  
但从头至尾都保持了沉默的金博洋，在那之后就从自己身边消失了。  
而且，羽生结弦发现，所有自己和金博洋的合照，都被人用剪刀剪过。  
羽生结弦想不出还有谁会做出这样的事，只是他不愿意去相信。  
曾经那么喜欢，想要尽全力去爱护和珍惜的人，就这样从自己的身边离开了。  
然后，羽生结弦狠狠地扔掉了自己买下的那对戒指。  
唯有那些照片，他始终不舍得扔掉。  
羽生结弦根本不知道金博洋的去向，也不想再给金博洋造成什么麻烦，于是，在金博洋从大众的视线当中消失的这六年里，他从未主动去找过金博洋。  
可是这并不代表羽生结弦从此就不再想他。  
  
不知不觉间，六年过去了，连队内曾经年纪最小的后辈，也已经成为了即将退役的老将，即将开启自己新的人生篇章。  
羽生结弦和队内的几位好友都受邀参加了那位后辈的结婚典礼，而婚礼的会场在冲绳的一家教堂里，参加的人并不多。  
在现场，羽生结弦碰到了已经许久不见的后辈纪平梨花。  
随着时间的流逝，纪平梨花也从一个小姑娘慢慢长大为风姿绰约、性格温婉的成熟女子，和今天结婚的那位后辈几乎同时退役，有了当一个好妻子和好母亲的觉悟。  
“好久不见，羽生桑。”纪平梨花端着高脚杯冲着他温婉地笑了笑。  
“纪平君也是，越来越成熟了。”羽生结弦以茶代酒回敬道。  
“时间过得真快啊。”纪平梨花感叹，“连友野桑都结婚了。”  
“很快就要轮到纪平君了吧。”羽生结弦瞥了一眼正在迎宾的新人，“纪平君这样的性格，一定有很多人喜欢。”  
“但是啊，羽生桑。”纪平梨花的嘴角扬起一个狡黠的笑容，“我可是记得，你说过要在二十六岁时就结婚的，现在，已经过去了七年哦。”  
说到这个羽生结弦就不免一阵叹息，他看了一眼自己空空如也的无名指。  
“原本在当年的北京冬奥会结束后就打算公开的，可是……”  
“我知道。”纪平梨花摆摆手示意他不用说下去，“是和博洋桑的事情吧？那件事情几乎全世界都知道了。后来，你不是扔掉了据说是和博洋桑一起买的那对戒指吗？所有人都以为你已经放下了博洋桑，还等着你赶紧结婚咧。”  
羽生结弦闻言苦笑了一下。  
“而且，博洋桑在那之后就消失了，你也没有去找他。”纪平梨花不解地看着他，“这不是放下了是什么？”  
“……纪平君，你不明白。”  
羽生结弦深吸了一口气。  
“我和天……博洋选手，的确是在一起过没有错。”  
“可是纪平君你也知道，我们俩并非异性，想要让全世界认同我们在一起简直比我经历过的任何事情都难。”  
“被曝光的那段时间我们正好在一起了四年，除了圈内的人，几乎没有人知道，我以为，在博洋选手也拿到奥运冠军之后，就不会再有那么多人否定他，而且，我本来就不打算公开我伴侣的姓名和身份，只是对外说我已经有了恋人，就算真的被发现是博洋选手，反对的声音应该也会少一点。”  
“但是我终究还是错了。”他重重地叹了口气，“我早该知道会这么严重，就不会让他承受那么大的压力，博洋也不至于就这么一声不响地消失。”  
纪平梨花自始至终一言不发，只是一边晃着手里慢慢空了的酒杯，一边听羽生结弦念叨。  
“或许……他认为我们，真的不合适在一起吧。”  
羽生结弦自顾自地把杯子里的果汁饮料倒空，然后换成了纪平梨花之前喝的那瓶葡萄红酒。  
“羽生桑！”反应过来的纪平梨花顿时上前想要抢过他手里的杯子，“你忘记你酒精过敏了吗？”  
但羽生结弦就像没听见她说的话一样，推开纪平梨花伸过来的手，径自往喉咙里灌了下去。  
玻璃酒杯在地上碎成一地晶莹，残留的红酒在地上画出鲜红的痕迹。  
一如那颗被割伤后的心流出的血。  
“我带走了他的心，可是也伤他很深。”  
在纪平梨花的惊呼声中，他微笑着倒了下去。

羽生结弦醒过来的时候发现自己正躺在医院里。  
见他睁开眼睛，一直呆在旁边的织田信成冲他翻了个白眼。  
“你说你小子，都多大年纪的人了，还不知道自己不能喝酒吗？要不是小梨花马上喊了人把你送进医院给你打了脱敏药，还不知道你要怎么活受罪。”  
“我……晕倒了？”  
“对啊！就晕在友野君的婚礼现场！”织田信成一脸恨铁不成钢，“他是怎么得罪你了，你要在他的婚礼上搅局？”  
羽生结弦摸了摸还有点昏昏沉沉的脑袋，从床上坐了起来。  
“抱歉……但我只喝了一点点而已。”  
“还得幸亏你只喝了一点点，你要喝了一整瓶，你可能就挂在那了好吗？”  
织田信成虽然说的话并不好听，可羽生结弦听得出来，他是真的着急了。  
“你们……打电话给我妈妈了？”  
“还没有，看你情况不是特别严重，阿姨的身体也不是特别好，就没给她打电话了。”  
羽生结弦舒了一口气：“她不知道就好，别让她太担心。”  
“小梨花她们已经先回去了，我和Mayu说过，这几天在这里陪陪你这个不让人省心的。”织田信成摸了摸自己的天灵盖。  
“……真是麻烦你了，Nobu。”  
“哪里的事，大家都是朋友。”  
  
出院后回到家的羽生结弦被全方位禁酒，妈妈甚至都打来电话，严重警告自己不能再碰酒，否则后果不堪设想。  
于是羽生结弦又只能抱着噗桑坐在落地窗前，望着窗外发呆。  
去冰场，他怕会被人认出来，而且，他现在也没什么力气。  
于是羽生结弦走出房门，坐在那个秋千上，慢慢地晃荡起来。  
他是闭着眼睛的，以至于在来回晃荡中，他开始昏昏欲睡。  
但是，他做了一个噩梦。  
梦里，他和金博洋隔着一道玻璃遥遥相望。明明近在眼前，却不能碰触到彼此。  
金博洋的嘴唇动了动，但听不到任何声音，只能从口型来判断，他在喊自己的名字。  
一股无形的力量把羽生结弦往后扯，而金博洋的脸变得越来越模糊。  
羽生结弦惊醒了。  
他看了一眼自己的手表，居然只过去了十分钟。  
就在他拍了拍脑袋，从秋千上站起来，准备走回屋子里的时候，他忽然觉得身后有人走近。  
“……羽生？”  
羽生结弦在听到那个声音的瞬间就愣住了。  
那个声音，他绝对不会听错的。  
羽生结弦不敢回头，他怕这只是自己的一场梦。梦醒了，依然什么都归于虚无。  
然后，有什么东西倒在了地上，鞋子踩在地面上发出并不明显的声音。  
一双手臂从身后猛地环住的羽生结弦的肩膀，有柔软和冰凉的东西同时贴上他的颈后。  
是某个人的脸庞，还有，某个特别的小饰物。  
羽生结弦伸出手，迟疑着覆上了那双冰凉的手背。  
“天天……是你吗？”他颤抖着开口。  
回应他的是身后人压抑的哭泣声和浸湿了衣领的泪水。  
那一刻的羽生结弦立刻想起了十年前的那个场景。  
通红的眼睛，难以压抑的泪水。  
羽生结弦回过身把金博洋紧紧地按在怀里，吻去他眼角的泪水，吻着他发红的鼻尖，最后覆上颤抖的嘴唇。  
“羽生……我回来了……”

金博洋自十六年前的那第一眼开始，也沦陷了。  
无论这十六年来他们经历过什么，荣耀或者是低谷，他觉得只要有彼此在身边就足够了。  
但是六年前的那场风暴来得猝不及防，让他忽然开始害怕，连爱人在自己的身边都没有办法安抚的那种害怕。  
他真正感受到了大众的力量。  
于是他选择了逃避，这一逃，就是六年。  
他断绝了和所有人的联系，但是抱着一丝希望，羽生结弦会来找自己。  
但是他没有。  
于是金博洋便开始认为，自己当初的离开一定深深地伤害了羽生结弦。让他独自面对那么多流言蜚语，他一定对自己失望了。  
直到织田信成给他打那通电话，让他赶回日本。  
直到羽生结弦就站在自己的面前，金博洋才发现自己错了。  
即使他们彼此都已经遍体鳞伤，但是，他们仍然相爱如初。

羽生结弦重新给金博洋戴上了那枚六年前就应该给他戴上的戒指。  
没有邀请亲友，没有鲜花和掌声。  
但这已经足够。  
他们都不再年轻，可是却也更加成熟。  
十指相扣，额头相抵，鼻尖相触。  
“天天，我真的害怕你永远不会都回来了。”  
羽生结弦道。  
“是我太笨。”金博洋笑笑，“我应该早就知道，你从来没有放弃。”  
“现在是个圆满的结局了。”羽生结弦把他戴着戒指的手放在心口。  
“天天，你从来都不是自欺欺人，那个曾经以为伤害了你的羽生结弦，不管过了多少年，都会爱着你。”  
“如果哪天我们去了天堂，我会告诉上帝，让他允许我依旧和你在一起。”  
金博洋绽开一个笑容，就像是十八岁时的自己。  
因为，和你在一起，是我的宿命。


End file.
